


【合集】白魔法师x怪盗渡鸦短打合集（全年龄）

by baiye_hakuyou



Category: MapleStory
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiye_hakuyou/pseuds/baiye_hakuyou
Summary: 欧罗拉的某些神秘事件
Relationships: Raven/White Mage (MapleStory)





	【合集】白魔法师x怪盗渡鸦短打合集（全年龄）

**Author's Note:**

> *仅收录千字左右的短文，没有成文的小段子和月球表面般没头没尾的坑（。）以后会不会填也不知道（……  
> *时间跨度极大，文风跳跃极大，请酌情观看

【鸟】  
“哇——”  
不算悦耳的叫声把他从沉思的寂静里暂时拉出。白魔法师似乎并不十分意外，只是略略偏头望向不速之客的方向。

一只渡鸦停在房顶上，从体型上看大概还属于幼年期，正不知天高地厚地歪头冲着魔法师咂着喙。这种生物本来不应该出现在欧罗拉大神殿屋顶上。不过伟大的魔法师自然一眼就识破了并不复杂的魔法。小鸟身躯上蔚蓝色的魔力波动，他可再熟悉不过了。何况，会使用渡鸦作为召唤的人……

噗地一声，小渡鸦的身子突然消失了，几片尾羽飘零而下。而另一个声音适时地冒了出来。

“哟，光。”  
黑发的怪盗现身在天台的另一头，浅色的眼睛在月光之下更加熠熠生辉，“今天挺早的啊。”

小渡鸦趴在他的右肩上动着喙。他伸手抚了抚小家伙的羽毛——然后被毫不留情地啄了一口。

“痛痛——嘿你这养不熟的小东西……好歹是在超越者大人的面前，给我留点面子如何伙计？”

魔法师静静地看着一人一鸟大眼瞪小眼，嘴边勾起一抹清浅的微笑。很久了，或者该说是前所未有？有人能如此在他面前坦然放肆，而他居然也不感到厌烦。

“这家伙一直不听话，我可头疼得要命……不过也是因为这个，我觉得它还蛮可爱的。”闹腾一番后将召唤解除，名为渡鸦的怪盗抬眼望向魔法师的方向，对上那双探询的蓝色眸子，“嗯？光你也对它感兴趣吗？”

“不。”魔法师淡淡地说，“我比较感兴趣的，是你。”

【病娇】  
你还记得第一次见面的那个夜晚吗，你问我是否知晓黑暗。怪盗看着那双染红的双眼，他笑起来。不。我怎么可能答应你呢——我渴望知晓光啊。他闭上了眼摸索着对方僵硬的脸庞，把那已经变得混沌的眼眸掩上。右手触到的是温润的指尖，而左手被锐利的指甲划伤。然而他仿佛浑然不觉般，说道，吻我。实验室的门已经锁上了不是吗，没有人会知道这里发生的一切。他缓慢地吐气悠悠地说。你不是想知晓黑暗么？我教给你——我带你去看你真正想要的。

【蜉蝣】  
“我为什么要在乎？”  
白魔法师一如既往地彬彬有礼，丝毫没有被对方的怒火影响，款款道来。  
那一刻怪盗突然明白了——那份礼貌，那份疏离，和友好或是亲近无关。  
如同天鹅没有必要在乎朝生暮死的蜉蝣。仅此而已。  
他愿意表示的礼貌，只是出于仅剩的怜悯。

【黎明】  
在将明未明将醒未醒之间他迎来万物终始。火焰吞进森林呕出一地黑炭，血色的舌头沿着开裂的沟渠谄媚地舔他的脚踝。是火光点亮的黎明衬得他越发黑暗，还是那过于堕落的存在使得整片天空都出奇耀眼？历史的记述者唯恐责罚，有人写下：比圣地上空暮色降临更可怕的前提，大概便是静谧之林迎来了曙光。

【冰冻】  
煞白如骨的十字架下我看见雪青色的夜，和降临那其中斩裂平庸万物的你。寒冷？刺目？那又如何。远古的冰河它曾裹挟万物，又何止碾碎一捧心脏，十年羁旅。不，你既非神明，亦非天使，否则又怎会叫人甘心做渎神的恶徒，让纯白之下亘古不化的寒冰，凉我的骨血，灭我的心火。

【仲夏夜】  
白魔法师背着手，在满天的星辰下驻足。

那是个新月无云的晴夜，连随身的法杖都没有携带的魔法师，袍袖微扬，独自一人敛眉注视着浩瀚的星空。夏夜的星辰围绕着他缓步慢移——不，不如说他才是一切星河的源头，哪怕是夏日的启明星和他相比，也只算是从他身上偷了一束光芒罢了。

整个森林，整个世界仿佛都因此而屏息。直到一束烟花突然冲向星空，咻碰一声，如盛开般绽放了整片天空。

色彩绚丽得星辰都仿佛都为之闪烁颤抖。魔法师却丝毫不为所动。他只悠悠转回了目光，不出所料地在屋顶上见到了罪魁祸首。身为不速之客却没有丝毫歉意的家伙此刻正翘着唇角冲着他笑。

晚上好，这次的见面礼怎么样？外号叫渡鸦的怪盗跳下来，抬了抬形状奇怪的帽子，权当问候。

他自顾自地解释说，这玩意叫烟花，是他从集市上拿回来的小玩意（真的是“拿”，职业怪盗强调说）。夏天的时候外面都流行这个。

夏天啊——

自从隐居在这里之后季节已经离他远去了。说到底，年复一年的变换对超越时间的魔法师来说，已经失去了意义。何况白记得他曾见过，甚至是比这更华丽更夸张的烟火，漫长的游历时间中，还有什么是他没有见识到的呢？

可是白没有打断他。

兴致勃勃地诉说着这一切的渡鸦，浅金色的眸子里仿佛在闪烁着某种光辉，和那些宝石的凝固的光辉不同，生命力充沛得令人移不开眼睛。

或许是不是因为这个呢？

渡鸦说完了，斜眼瞥了下魔法师，然后像是决定了什么般地转过身来。

“就像这样，有些时候，没有魔法的东西也可以很美。”

你该多看看星空，他对白魔法师说。很少有人会对他这么说。

头上的星空深邃得就像世界的准则，他奉为圭臬而又力求超越的某种东西。而“美”本身却不在考虑范围之内。

渡鸦看着他。

就像你一样。他突然说。光本身的存在就很美了。

那是白魔法师之前也是之后从未听到的一句话。渡鸦的花火表演只出现在静谧森林唯一的一次夏天——如果那可以称之为夏天。那是他们之间最后剩下的盛夏。

【信仰】  
他开始不再像年少时分那般轻言自由。信仰是，你所读不出，生长于沙上的古象形文字，仅存在于两次涨潮之间。为了被虬曲的根系牢牢攥在手心，海底的岩层需要沉默多久？而你，不管承认与否，终生都将走走停停，去寻轨道一公里外的灯塔。这和海无关。因为他，他已经不再像年少时分那般轻言自由。

【关闭】  
厚重冰冷的石门一如你沉寂的脸庞，骨架雪白它负责关押心脏。一切嘈杂应当被隔离，一切谶语应当被抹杀。这些断言并不绝对，因为你睁开双眼之时，连光明亦可以逆流。没错，光与影是一个封闭的环，凡人自缚于其中而不自知。既然时机已至，那就告诉世界吧——藏在茧里的究竟是蝶是蛊，魔法师大人。

【雨过天青】  
他的指尖最先闻到雨的味道。  
伸出手来的话，雨会放肆地吻着指腹，指甲，骨节。各种笑声，都穿过指缝溜走。  
雨倾泄而下。血刃和玫瑰倾泄而下。  
循环往复，兜兜转转，如同百转千回的人间情事。  
或许因此，他伫立在生命的尽头，却想到当初。

柔和的丝斜着洒下来，染湿面颊，濯洗万物。雨拉成一支细笔，抹去了永恒极夜里光芒的炫目，四周皆是朦胧的水墨。他的影子延成溪流，淌向他不曾知晓的远方。  
因此他觉出几近奢侈的温柔。  
“这种天气还在等我？”  
“我知道你会来。”  
在尽头等待他的人说。水幕笼罩他周围的那一刻，亮得如同凌晨时分的狮子座流星雨。  
“……怪盗可是不能用常理推测的。”  
或许是职业的缘故，他的十指分外灵敏。湿气最先逸散过来，捻在指间，如同缱绻的吐息。  
那种意味，似是久别重逢。

然而，即使雨停了，静谧之林也没有重见天日的那天。  
他还记得最后的那场雨近乎暴怒。浇上浑黄的泥浆，扯来苍白的闪电，一股一股手腕粗细，劈头泼下来。  
雨令人失明。  
不，夺去人类视野的，不是此刻暴烈地吞噬一切的狂风骤雨，而是温柔却润物无声的绵绵细雨，不知不觉间早已浸透了那对羽翼。就像沾上露水的野草再也无法直起身来。  
他的手杖抱在胸口，他的月亮缺在头顶。他不了解魔法师是否有兴致去控制这里的天气，可是光不会无缘无故地摧毁这里。除非光有不可告人的理由——除非光不再是光。  
可是他仍然脚步坚决，踽踽而行，沉重而蹒跚。

白所承诺过的，似乎全都变成了谎言。而为了那些，他恐怕已经竭尽了此生的风霜雨雪。  
渡鸦闭上眼睛而打湿脸颊。  
指间细雨，青丝白发。

【亲一个】  
白魔法师目不转睛地盯着那个小玩意。渡鸦觉得如果目光有实质，那玩意现在恐怕就得四分五裂。  
“从哪里得到的这个？”  
“啊，想知道？”渡鸦涎着脸笑道，“亲我一个我就告诉你。”  
他满意地看着那双近乎冰凌的眸子转向了他，不知道是不是错觉，冰层之上仿佛出现了一道裂痕。肤浅，轻微，极难觉察，却是冰川开裂、雪山崩塌的发轫。  
他怎会不知如此轻佻的话语，对尊贵的魔法师大人来说意味着什么。但他不怕，不如说，他偏要这么做。  
反正所谓的怪盗就是有随时抽身的自由。反正他不是这里的人，不存在什么后顾之忧。反正既然白最初没有对他动手，那么他就容自己大胆地揣测，之后也不会。  
凭着一丝不知所起的纵容，见缝插针，得寸进尺，简直可以冠以难看的“纠缠”之名。渡鸦心里什么都跟镜子似的明明白白。扪心自问，也不是没有不安，可当他看到白微敛眉头，有些古怪的表情，他就觉得一切都赚回来了，心里要了命地痛快。就连“纠缠”也没法再拷问他的良心半分，他甚至有些沾沾自喜——因为调戏白魔法师大人这件事，恐怕世界上还真没有第二个人能干得出来。  
那可是，如同最珍贵的宝物只被自己染指一般的巨大成就感。  
嘴角差点就要翘到耳朵边上去了，渡鸦赶紧揉揉脸，勉强把得意忘形的劲头摁下去，却不料白魔法师突然在这个节点抬手抓住了他握着棱镜的手。  
“这枚棱镜，乍看之下跟普通结晶一样通体透亮。”魔法师的声音不温不火，仿佛刚刚什么都没听见，“但是，与其说是光彩夺目，不如说，已经凌厉到了有些刺目的地步。”  
他轻轻捏住渡鸦的手腕转动了一个微妙的角度。渡鸦还没明白他想做什么，手中棱镜突然霎那间绽放出纯白如莲的光华。他忍不住眯起了眼睛。  
“和月光对比一下，就很明显了。它所反射的光，没有温度。”  
魔法师专注地凝视着光，没注意到不安分的怪盗悄悄地把视线从棱镜上移开，抬头盯着自己的脸。  
“这棱镜的原材料，想必是取自某条古老冰河的。现在世界上有如此极寒之物的地方……会是哪里呢？”  
“你这不是都看出来了嘛，干嘛非得问我。”  
渡鸦撇撇嘴。本来就只是想欣赏欣赏大魔法师的窘态而已，也没打算瞒着他。没想到还是低估了对方的能力，单是从折射的光线中就被看出了这么多内容……下次的关子可得再卖深一点，把他的胃口吊足了才是。  
“不完全是。”白色的长发轻轻晃动，“在欧罗拉不怎么能听见外面的消息。世界上如今还存在几处这样的冰河遗迹，或是会不会又发现了新的地方，我是说不准的。”  
“哦——”渡鸦完全不关心这个。但他故意懒洋洋地拖长声，“那，亲一个就告诉你。”  
白魔法师松开了渡鸦的手腕。  
渡鸦内心嘿嘿一笑。不过，看起来，他对这东西的兴趣还没消失。  
“无论是哪里，恐怕都离这里很遥远。不是阁下亲自取来的吧。”  
“当然了。我又不是什么魔法师。”  
“市场上也不好买到吧。”  
“倒也不难。这玩意稀罕是稀罕，不过没什么用，也就一些爱炫富的贵族拿去装饰宫殿罢了。我心想还不如拿来给你拆了玩。”  
其实没有渡鸦说的这么轻描淡写。出于一种微妙的自尊，他很不愿意告诉魔法师自己在这件事上花了多少心血，甚至还请求了阿里安特地下组织的帮助。  
“拿来……阁下指的是盗窃吗？”  
渡鸦差点哑然失笑。  
为了避免给欧罗拉带来麻烦，这次一贯风骚的大怪盗却是实打实地大出血买进的。嘛，虽然为了得到这东西的情报，自然是有那么点不太正当的交易在其中，不过这个说法真是让人太受伤。  
“老规矩。”  
他点点自己的唇，腆着脸凑上去。  
但是白魔法师没有像他所预料的那样往后退去。月光下，仿佛泛着淡淡清辉的浅蓝色眼睛从宝石上移开，定定地看着他。四目相接的那一刻，渡鸦心里咯噔一跳。  
完了，要坏事。  
他只来得及想那么多。事情发生的太突然，急促得仿佛是忍无可忍的以牙还牙，又温和得仿佛是兴味满满的试探摸索。  
冰凉而湿润的物体堵上了他的唇。

【熬夜】  
白不止一次地觉得渡鸦作为（他认为的）正常人类不应该过白天睡十二个小时的昼夜颠倒的作息，在渡鸦第七次在半夜闯进他的研究室之后白终于决定用最近从生理学课本上学到的东西认真地和他谈谈这个问题，但是在白刚刚说到熬夜对皮肤的危害的时候渡鸦就已经被唠到昏昏欲睡了。  
“所以你一天有一半的时间都在睡觉这样是不对的。”白总结陈词说，在他的研究对象的上下眼皮为了亲密接触已经挣扎了三百七十五秒之后。  
“啊？光你说啥？”  
“所以说，你一天有一半的时间都在睡觉，这样是不对的。”就像教导手下新来的研究员小姑娘，白好脾气地重复了一遍。  
渡鸦歪着头思考了两秒。  
“但我本来的打算是一天有一半的时间来睡你的。”  
牛头不对马嘴地说完，渡鸦眼睛一翻，勾住白的脖子就往被子上一滚。  
一夜过去了。

渡鸦在第二天再次成功赖了十二个小时的床。  
“我腰疼。”他对前来探望他的白说，“屁股也疼。”

【冰】【请注意，此篇存在逆CP的倾向】  
即使白俯身下来握他的手，也一如既往地感受不到丝毫体温，尽管他已用力过度到关节苍白。仿佛他握的不是人手，而是一把随时会散的骨架。  
他从未第二次遇见那样的人，面容冰冷，而骨血沸腾。  
渡鸦被他捏到痛，试着想抽抽不回。金色的眼睛里有光一闪而过，他不避不退，嘴角一弯，另一只手绕过对方的后颈就对着白那薄而无血色的唇咬了下去。  
连嘴唇都是冰的。  
他不甘心地纠缠，进攻，撕咬，最后竟硬是叫他挤出一丝带血腥味的温度来。  
白握他手的力度不知什么时候就松了，渡鸦悄悄地缩回手，却没有撤退，反而狂妄地伸向对方半露的领口。  
白。光。或者随便他什么名字都好，只要是他这个人——他的内心叫嚣着，一瞬间他放肆到想品尝对方的身体，一寸肌肤都不要放过，探探他浑身的温度是不是一样冰冷。就算他确实是个霜雪凝成的人偶，那也没关系，他会帮他染上，就像帮他咬破嘴唇一样。  
他发现白只在亲吻的罅隙里闭上眼睛，短暂地盖上那抹几乎有些不近人情的冰蓝。怪盗一生做的轻狂之事绝不算少，却偏在这一次破冰里咬牙切齿，却又不管不顾地暴力开拓着未知领地。  
哪怕最坏的结果，他想，只不过是化成一堆冰海下的尸骸。

【相遇之地】  
“您平时都在这里做研究吗？”  
听到语带讽刺的疑问，白魔法师微笑着回答道：  
“不是。这里只是我最喜欢的地方罢了。”  
-

5  
不知何年何月早已被荡平成荒地的郊外，只有一个奇怪的幽灵漂浮在这里。他戴着一顶奇形怪状的鸟嘴帽子，脸上挂着惯常闲适的表情，似乎已经在这里游荡了许多个世纪。  
从一身旅行者的装束来看，想必他生前也做过冒险家，离开过一段时日，说不定也曾经环游世界，做出过什么不为人知的大事。  
大凡过于安之若素的人都是有故事的。  
幽灵可以自由在空中漂浮，却唯独不能越过一圈看不见的界限。偶尔有胆大的冒险家闯入这里，便会被拖进一个和现实全然不同的世界。  
人们称这种现象为地缚灵。他们能暂时地看到地缚灵的执念所构建起来的世界，却无人识得是何处。  
但幸好后来有传言说，那是一座极漂亮而极宏伟的纯白色神殿，从屋顶上，可以看见世界上最美的极光。

4  
没有人能解释理由。  
那一天狂风大作，风雨交加，他很奇怪那些猛烈的暴风雨为什么扑不灭蔓延一地的火焰。  
泪水，血迹，黑夜。一切都被不留余地地摧毁。几乎所有人被迫跪伏的时刻，他一个人逆着人潮，踽踽独行。  
通往屋顶的门已经烧焦了。十指相触，仿佛灼烧般，连着心脏一起疼痛。  
旧地不再，何来重逢。  
那仿佛是来自地狱的孽火，燃尽了此岸的生灵。

3  
尽管理论上欧罗拉并不属于高纬度地区，但屋顶上可以看到的美丽极光却从未变过。渡鸦只能把那归结为魔法的结果。  
毕竟白代表了一切的可能性。而他竟贪婪而不自量力地想要去穷尽。  
极光如虹一般优美，却远比彩虹暧昧而神秘。  
他们以夜幕作屏障，以极光为帘，贪婪地索求着彼此的唇。  
如此美丽，如此黯淡，如此遥不可及——一旦散去，便只剩下漆黑的真相而已。

2  
天气恶劣得可以。  
怪盗渡鸦啐掉口里含着的狗尾草，在一片湿淋淋的雨雾中艰难地辨别着方向。不多时，雾气竟真的凝结成雨，哗啦啦地就在静谧之林里泼下来。  
那家伙不是号称是世界上最伟大的魔法师么，就不能控制一下天气吗……渡鸦扶着帽子腹诽着。然而事与愿违，待他艰难地落在欧罗拉大神殿的屋顶上的时候已经被瓢泼大雨淋成了落汤鸡。不，落汤鸟。  
“这种天气还在等我？”  
然而，在他抬起头看见屋顶上的那人之后，嘴角的弧度立即放松了不少。  
“我知道你会来。”  
在尽头等待他的人说。水幕笼罩他周围的那一刻，亮得如同凌晨时分的狮子座流星雨。

1  
得手也未必太轻松了。渡鸦手里把玩着菱形的宝石，抛起来又毫不费力地接住。那战利品虽小巧，却在月光下散发着幽幽的纯白光芒，仿佛世界上最纯净的光都被收纳在其中。  
据说是世界上最顶尖的魔法师研究所，防范措施却做得这么疏松，该说是太过粗心大意？还是这儿土豪到连失窃也不在乎？  
他在屋顶上漫不经心地逗留了一会，远方若隐若现的极光让他有些入神，直到一把低沉的嗓音在他的身后响起。  
“阁下，请您把欧罗拉的秘宝留下。”  
渡鸦回过头去。  
那一瞬间，怪盗渡鸦改变了主意。  
他要永远地，把欧罗拉最珍贵的宝物，据为己有。

【偶像】  
普通的校服店裁缝，王都桑，曾经的梦想是成为偶像。

“这是一个全民偶像的时代。”他对自己说，“只要有合适的包装，任何人，都可以成为偶像。”

比如，如何亲手剪裁出适合舞台的完美衣服。

比如，如何通过制造偶像卡牌的稀有度，让众人欲罢不能地氪金十连。

再比如，即使是普通高中生，也可以开后宫（划掉）寻找志同道合的伙伴，成立人气组合而拯救学校！

少年的梦想，不会因为大脸卷毛雀斑身材松垮审美堪忧眼睛小到看不见而动摇。怀抱着这样的梦想，王都桑义无反顾地来到了神兽市。

然而，就在他看到神兽市中心超大广告荧幕的一瞬间——

他的人生观被重建了。

“想成为爱抖露的话，”

仿佛有一抹清风拂面而过，他露出了由衷的微笑。

“只要脸好看就可以了。”

【傀儡】  
1  
渡鸦跟桌子上的魔法傀儡大眼瞪小眼。  
不，说“眼”似乎不太对。毕竟那个所谓的魔法傀儡只是一个巴掌大的光球而已。  
“哎，我说，行行好嘛。一杯，就一杯。”  
光球左右抖动了一下，看起来是在摇头。  
就在这个时刻，渡鸦的右手突然飞快地往桌面一抄。  
目标是光球背后的绿酒瓶。  
手上传来玻璃光滑的触感，渡鸦暗笑。光球见状急忙爆裂出一圈光芒，渡鸦觉得炸毛这个词用在这里倒是很合适的。  
可是已经来不及咯，他想着。但等他举起酒瓶刚准备往嘴里凑，光球猛地朝上一跳。  
“喂喂，我说，你这样可是犯规的。愿赌服输不知道吗？”  
没法阻止他拿酒瓶，光球只好尽职尽责地堵在他的嘴唇前面。  
往上仰，它往上飞；往下埋，它就往下飞。  
渡鸦瞪它，光球忽明忽暗地闪了两闪。如果有脸的话，它现在也许是在眨眼睛。

2  
怪谁呢？怪他多次违犯某人不让他酗酒的禁令，怪那个不知道什么时候把傀儡塞进他衣服里的魔法师，还是怪那个魔法师把傀儡做成这么可爱的样子让他下不去手？  
下不去手。  
他以为怪盗渡鸦是什么人呢？  
渡鸦不挣扎了，他从兜里掏出一个雕花的桃木盒子。盒子上挂着个黄铜锁，但是渡鸦看都没看，手指灵巧地划过侧面某个凹槽，盒子就噗地一声弹了起来。  
里面花花绿绿的小玩意塞了个七七八八，形状古怪的铁丝姑且还能猜出是来撬锁的，但破破烂烂的手帕和胶囊状的药物就让小光球很困惑了。  
也没工夫让它再困惑下去。  
下一秒，光球的眼前一黑——如果它还有眼，然后它就发现自己被人抓起来，塞进了拥挤的盒子里，跟一块勾玉面对面坐着。  
赶紧跳起来，除了砰地一声，什么也没发生。那盒子显然是施加了什么魔法的。  
渡鸦悠悠然地举起了酒瓶，心里有点可惜小傀儡看不到，否则还能气气它。

3  
“不用这么紧张吧，我又不会吃了你。”  
吸取上次的经验教训，魔法傀儡这次浑身紧绷，连光芒的密度都仿佛增加了几分。  
渡鸦不紧不慢地交叉双手指尖，往嘴皮上挂上一副人畜无害的微笑。  
“我知道你是被那家伙制造出来的。但是你有没有想一想，为什么那家伙——好吧，大魔法师，不让我喝这玩意呢？”  
“这东西到底是什么，又为什么要阻止我，难道你就不想知道么？当那家伙的哨兵，这样就满足了？”  
“再说，这个对你又没有坏处。只是尝一口而已。如果不喜欢，再拦着我也不迟对不对？”  
小光球陷入了沉默。  
不对，话说它本来也不能说话。但是渡鸦就当作是它默认了，捏起小酒盅盛了薄薄的一层，往光球面前一送。  
“干杯。”  
他自己握着酒瓶就灌下一大口，整个脸都舒张开来，简直是要成仙了。光球犹豫了片刻，总觉得这时候若是推了，似乎有些不好意思。  
嘶。  
酒液被吸收的一瞬间，小光球觉得自己仿佛理解了世界的奥义。

4  
魔法傀儡缩在渡鸦背后瑟瑟发抖，快把自己抖成一片秋风枯叶。  
魔法师的手指轻叩着桌面，手一抬，小光球就身不由己地被拉了过来。  
没有询问，白魔法师只是低头看了它一眼。  
一眼就够。  
“唔，你回去吧。”  
魔法师看上去很平静。  
光球几乎是话音刚落就不知道溜到哪里去了。  
“好了好了，别来这套，太闷了我受不住……说吧，要我解释什么？”  
越是自知理亏的时候，就越是要先发制人——这是怪盗的信条。  
闻言魔法师的手指又开始轻轻敲打着桌面，他思索着。他思索得越久渡鸦就越忐忑。  
“我说……”正当他耐不住先开口时，却听见对方说了一个“酒”字，“哈？”  
“酒，能给我吗？”  
“这回我身上可没带，真的。”  
他不经大脑地吐完这几个字，然后才发现哪里不对。  
“你要这做什么？现在惩罚小孩子都不会用没收这种低级手段了……”  
“不是。”  
白魔法师右手撑着脸，澄澈得近乎透明的浅蓝色眼睛安静地看着他。那双眼睛曾经迷倒过不少无知的人类，其中大概包括渡鸦自己。但现在，他更加清楚，从那看似干净的眸中，读不出任何东西。  
所以他从善如流地放弃，嘴角一翘，凑过去道，“还是说魔法师大人也对这不入流的玩意感兴趣啦？”  
他意在调笑。却不料魔法师眉头微皱，而后幅度小却坚定地点了点头。  
“不妨试试。”  
“……啊？”

【一个开头】  
没有人会在礼拜五下午逗留在学校里。刚开学的校园跟清早顶着熊猫眼的加班族似的，洋溢着起不来床干不动活的惰性气体。盼星星盼月亮盼到了周末，屁股还坐在教室里，心思早就不带喘气地狂奔了地球一圈。  
办公室里的教师们也不例外。约摸下午三四点，人就稀稀拉拉地散了。年轻的女教师大眼睛贴着小镜子补了好一阵子的妆，总算满意地昂起了下巴，才发现周围都走得没人了。她匆匆拎起手包铿铿地走到门口，正要习惯性地锁门，突然发现角落里还有一个人。  
那人短发雪白，笔记本电脑挡了半边脸，却拦不住那对充满魔力的冰蓝色眼睛。  
女教师看得心思一动，忍不住开口叫他：“那个……白老师？您还不走吗？”  
被称作白的男人闻言抬起了眼，女教师不是第一次见到这个实习老师的正脸了，但她还是不禁屏住了呼吸。原因无他，实在是面前的男人太过俊美了。  
不愧是开学第一周就轰动了全校女生的白老师。当然，有些男生对这“小白脸”相当不屑，但就他平日在办公室的表现看来，女教师根本挑不出任何毛病。对所有人无差别微笑，教案完美到媲美书法，就连办公室因长期无人照料而濒死的几盆多肉都被他给浇回来了。不，不谈这个，这人光是往那一戳，就是个人形自走的视力保护仪啊。  
“我在这里改完作业再回去。”白温和地说，“祝你周末愉快。”  
她突然有点不敢看那微含笑意的眼睛，低头寒暄了几声，随即奔去了自己准备许久的约会。虽然她也想过劝劝白老师早退算了，但那个认真的人想必不会听她的吧。  
如果白真的在认真批改作业的话。  
随着整间办公室终于人去楼空，白的电脑荧幕上的进度条也默契地跳到了尽头。刹那间铺满了屏幕的，竟全是这个学校的学生和教职工的档案。连刚刚才打过招呼的女教师证件照都赫然在目。这所学校的设备还挺现代化，所有人事档案已经全部录入到电脑中了，可惜金玉其外败絮其中，白的指尖咔嗒两下就把几百年没换的密码给捞了出来。  
夕阳掩了半边脸，染了白半身的血色。然而，在职教职工和就读学生中都没有检索到他要找的人。白修长的手指搭在唇上，略一思索，输入了新的关键词。  
他的指缝间终于漏出一丝笑意。  
“渡鸦，男，三年生，自前年1月起休学至今。”

【机器人】  
导购小姐实在弄不明白面前这位顾客的需求。她已经快要带着这位男士逛完展示廊了，可是他似乎没有对任何一个展品发生兴趣。  
“专属于您的机器人！总有适合您的那一款哦。”  
这是这家新成立的机器人公司的招牌广告，每天在巨型银幕上来回滚动播放。的确，很多前来参观的人光是看到第一个展台的美女就迈不开腿了。顺畅的直发，含着光的眼眸，每一个角度都被精心打磨过的脸庞，柔和地吐露着“主人”的话语，无法不令人驻足多望两眼。就算对外形和声音不甚满意，也可以接着挑选，或者花上一点昂贵的时间等待定制。  
不会有不满意的顾客，只会有低头沮丧钱包不够肥厚的顾客。  
导购小姐一直是这样认为的。  
可是旁边的男士从头看到尾，眼神都没有动一下。哪怕是只看不买的白蹭型顾客，多少也会给点激动的反应，好让话题进行下去，这种唱独角戏一般的导览让导购小姐像被冷落了一样地不适应。眼看着马上就要到尽头了，而老板特地交代下来的任务还没有完成，她悄悄地打量着这位顾客，咬着嘴唇琢磨他的爱好。  
一般的男人都喜欢美女。但显然这位并不是一般的男人。导购小姐想，这莫非是因为他自己过于好看了，所以反而对漂亮的东西兴趣缺缺？——尽管走在机器美人的簇拥之中，导购小姐也不得不承认，男人的容貌也好看到了极致，哪怕是过于完美而产生的机械感都丝毫不输于机器人。  
那……那难道……是不喜欢女人？  
“请您看一下这边。”  
导购小姐反应迅速地把顾客带到了另一边。性别为男，或者说设定为男性的机器人数量也并不少，从青涩少年、性感执事到知性大叔的属性一应俱全。虽然女性顾客在数量上不占优势，但是购买力却相当强悍。然而这些颇有市场的美男们依然没能捕获这位挑剔的顾客的视线。  
“都不满意的话，您不妨尝试一下定制？”  
“好。请详细说说。”  
男士非常爽快地回答。  
这配合过于突如其来，导购小姐一时愣住了，卡壳了几下才回复到正常业务水平：“呃，嗯，这个呢……您可以随意指定外形和性格，由我们为您量身打造您的独一无二的专属机器人。”  
“包括记忆在内，也属于定制的范围吗？”  
“……当然。”虽然是第一次听到这种要求，她还是反射性地流畅对答了，“您需要什么样的设定，我们都可以在芯片上为您写入。”  
“那么，长相和记忆都和我本人完全一样的机器人，可以办到吗？”  
“……可，可以的。不过您……”  
这个人的爱好是怎么回事？！自恋到这个程度？还是说有什么特别的用途？  
“担心会引起纠纷？”男人非常善解人意地接过了她的话题，“是啊，如果是两个一模一样的人，搞不好会引起相当的社会动乱吧。比如，犯罪不在场证明就可以巧妙地完成了。  
“但是这样的担心也并不会长久。我作为人类，是没有办法逃过数十年后死神的降临的。但是如果是机器人的话，只要保养得当，就会永远地活在这个世界吧。”  
“关于这方面，我们有回收的条例……”导购员忍不住插话。男人微笑着摇了摇头，手掌温柔地按住她的头顶，似乎是在抚摸。  
“回收，真是个残忍的词语呢。”他温和地说，“为什么你会认为，拥有我所有的生命和记忆的‘人’，就不是‘我’呢？”  
导购员怔怔地看着他。  
“果然还是不能理解吗。”  
白发的男人叹了口气，按在她头顶上的手陡然用力。喀拉一声，他的手里便多了一个沉重的圆形物体。  
“想要科技时代的产物去理解超出一般知识的‘魔法’性存在，确实是过分了一点啊。”  
不明白这个人是在自言自语，还是温柔地诉说着看似客观的事实——对着露出机械零件的脖颈切口，和女孩无表情的头颅。

【饥饿】  
静谧之林没有白天黑夜之分。时刻的运转、乃至季节的交替，都藏在无机质的黄铜挂钟里。没有夏日的风铃丁零，没有隆冬的火炉劈啪，时间只能在魔法师们忙里偷闲，坐下来喘口气的时候嘀嗒、嘀嗒，如同一声接一声轻不可闻的叹息。

穿着长袍的白发魔法师缓缓合上实验室的门，门扉上刻着的蓝色魔法阵一闪，仿佛在亲吻他的指尖。六点，已经是早晨了——他为自己产生“早晨”这个念头感到了一丝惊奇。毕竟他从来只是以数字计算时间，晨起夜眠，这样人为的作息定律，对他而言不过是身外之物。

只是，如果那位知道了的话，大概又是会唠叨一番了吧。伟大的魔法师应该是累了，想着鸡毛蒜皮的小事推开了自己的卧房门，然后手一抖，一束光线差点直接发射出去。

他的床上已经躺了另一个人。 

那人蜷缩着侧躺，黑色半长的头发软软地摊在枕头上，有一绺发丝落下来划过了脸庞，随着呼吸的动作而被吹得起起伏伏。魔法师放下沉重的魔杖，去触碰那轻若无物的碎发，帮他拨到耳后，珍重得仿佛对待光明的粉末。

但是灵敏的怪盗还是醒了。有那么一瞬，他看起来很想从床上一个翻滚撞开近在咫尺的家伙——怪盗长期以来的本能让他有点接近一匹睡得正香时被挠了一把的猎豹。但等他看清面前白发男人的容颜，就最多算是一只被踩到尾巴的猫了。这只有着黑毛和浅金色眼睛的猫伸了个懒腰，叽里咕噜地埋怨饲主回来得太晚，饿得他都睡着了。

是“一日不见”那样的“饿”。霸占了别人的巢的吝啬鬼乌鸦，现在看起来还想打点占小便宜的主意。一个拥抱，比如，要是一个吻他也不介意。

不论如何，工作狂魔法师大人终于是答应他下次早点休息了。

“你真有趣。”被称为渡鸦的怪盗说，“正常人应该先问我为什么非法闯入别人的卧室。”

光之超越者大人微微一笑。

“欢迎回到欧罗拉。”

永恒的黑暗森林静谧之林，终日不分晨昏昼夜。但凭对光明的信仰发誓，魔法师从怪盗的脸上，看到了麦穗色的日出，和玫瑰色的黎明。

【沙漠与玫瑰】  
他的背上是洒满绀色天空的星子，他的身下是用指腹缓缓吻过他背脊的情人。唯有夜半凌晨才是热带沙漠的一天之中最好过的时候，但是他的汗水却穿过干燥的空气，融化在情人的长发缝隙里，像十指紧扣十指，血融于血。

渡鸦觉得有些疼。他的情人把他钉在原地，动弹不得。白那总是薄无血色的唇泛起一抹红，看起来跟馅饼里面的玫瑰花瓣一样美味。于是他俯下身去尝白的味道，用舌尖，用身体吞没他。在巨大荒漠的怀抱中，裹挟他们的并不是沙流——白垫在身下的白色长袍成功阻止了这一点——而是更可怖的洪流。疼痛贯穿着他的灵魂，但并不令人厌恶——如果你要养一朵玫瑰，就要献上心头那一簇的鲜血，事实就是如此。在无数的起起落落中他想起，在某个不知名的被沙漠所覆盖的星球上，有人也曾小心翼翼地、用尽全力地爱过一朵玫瑰。

那傲慢的、令人烦恼的，却无比美丽的他的玫瑰。

不知在何处溜过一只沙鼠，远远的沙丘上传来窸窣的脚步声。而人类此刻无不入眠——这是他们永远也不会知道的、这个世界的无数秘密中的一个。 

【小路】  
高低不一、长短参差的屋檐交错，阳光从长出皱纹的瓦片和旧木板上溜下，在一个转角，披着黑色长袍的男人突然对身后的同伴打了个手势。  
“哎，在这等我一下。”  
他步伐轻快地钻进了一条一人宽的小巷。被留在原地的同伴有些好奇地环视了一圈周围。转角处最近的一家小店招牌已经斑驳了，里面塞满了各式各样的头盔、披风和长袍，但成色都不怎么新——他猜测这是一家二手寄卖商店。店主人躺在深处的一张摇椅上，抬头打量了一下这位与周围格格不入的旅人：雪白的长发，一尘不染的长袍，一柄嵌着奇异光辉的魔杖，从不离手。他认定这人不会照顾跳蚤货的生意，便把草帽往脸上一盖，连招呼都不招呼就打起了瞌睡，对兜帽下究竟是什么样的脸也丝毫不感兴趣。  
白魔法师在巷口默默等待了一会儿， 终于还是往那条小巷里走去。本就逼仄的巷道里还堆了不少杂物，他需要提起长袍的边缘才能不受打扰地往里行进。凡俗的世间并不需要太华丽的移动魔法，慢慢地走上数十步，就已经能望见蹲在一片空地前面的同伴，和他身前十几只簇拥着吃食的野猫。  
男人怀里抱着的包裹盛着刚刚他们在集市上买到的面包片和鱼干，他小心地把最后一点食物掰碎，分给最外围的几只毛色不佳的幼猫。正在这时，猫群一阵轻微的骚动，几只胆小的甚至直接蹿到箱子后面躲了起来。渡鸦拍了拍手上的碎屑，站起身来，正看到不知何时出现在那里的白。  
他有些抱歉地露出一个微笑，打了个噤声的手势，快步走过去牵起白的手腕，带他从小巷中穿过。  
“不好意思，那些孩子怕生。”他小声地解释道，“除我以外谁也不让靠近。”  
“你在养他们？”白问道。  
“算不上养。都过得不容易，不忍心看着他们饿死。”  
从转角离开的时候，昏昏欲睡的店主和渡鸦打了个招呼，像是很奇怪他怎么会带来这样的同伴似的朝他斜睨了一眼。而这位古怪的同伴只是一言不发——阳光温暖，路途狭窄，猫与人类贫寒无依，关于这样的世界，没有人知道伟大的魔法师在思考什么。  
“走吧，白。”  
同伴在轻声地唤他。像是察觉到那微妙的情绪一般，他牵起魔法师的手腕，缓慢却坚定地向光芒斑驳的深处走去。

【挑战乙女游戏风的台词：被对方送了生日礼物之后】  
【白魔法师】  
“……花？给我的？”  
“生日所以会送花吗？这样的习俗吗。明白了。”  
“不……我很高兴，我会好好珍惜的。”  
【怪盗渡鸦】  
“……送，送给我？”  
“不是，这个是我当时想偷走的没错，但是都过去这么久了，而且现在比起这个我更想要别的……”  
“光，你到底搞懂了没有啊。我送你这么多东西不是为了跟你交换这个。”  
“欧罗拉的密藏也好，光的力量也好，我都无所谓。送你东西只是因为……想送你。”  
“我留在这里，不是因为需要光之超越者大人的力量，而是因为你是你……还没有明白吗，光？”

【虽然完全不在意衣服的牌子但大概会毫不在意地买下名牌】  
渡鸦：喂白，这件衬衫借我？（自己的衬衣由于不可描述的原因不能再穿）

白：嗯，拿去。

一天后

渡鸦：抱歉，在画室弄脏了……多少钱？我赔给你。

白：记不清了，大概几百万韩元的样子吧。

渡鸦：……

渡鸦：我还是卖身给你吧。 

【七夕】  
渡鸦辛辛苦苦地准备好了全套甜言蜜语烛光晚餐发誓一定要拉着白在天台夜空下野战一发要不然就把自己名字倒过来写。

结果当晚天——降——暴——雨——唰啦啦啦啦啦啦拉啦啦——！！！

渡鸦：……

渡鸦：你是超越者你不能想想办法吗？

白魔法师：对于自然规律我也不能改变。不过想看星空的话，我可以想想别的办法。（一挥手把卧室灯灭了然后人造魔法星空。）

渡鸦：不愧是我们家白—（感动地看着白并激动得准备扑上去）

白魔法师：那么，就算在室内也可以进行星象观测了，今晚先从猎户座开始记录吧……怎么了雷本？这么奇怪的表情？

【委托人】  
“谢谢您的招待。非常美味。”  
明知道这只是一句再简单不过的客套，艾菲妮亚还是不禁捏紧了又细又滑的茶杯柄。不论是这么话，从面前这个人口中说出，都仿佛跟镀了一层真理似的。  
这到底是由于他可靠的能力，还是一直以来认真的态度，或者其他的什么原因，就不得而知了。  
“嗯……我，我才是麻烦您了。”  
素来威严的妖精女王没由来地有些紧张。她注意到坐在对面的魔法师说话的时候会向前微微倾斜身子——白色的长发随着他的动作软软地搭在藤木桌沿上。  
“请不要客气，我只是完成了您的委托而已。”  
“谢谢您。”  
不知道第多少次道完谢，艾菲妮亚犹豫了一下，还是问了出来：“我听说您下午就得离开这里。”  
魔法师颔首，这个角度能看到他浓密的睫毛，明明是个男人——艾菲妮亚发现自己又想到了别的地方。她听到那人平静地回答道：“我想妖精一族短时间内应该不会再受到威胁了。还是说艾菲妮亚小姐还有什么要求吗？”  
“不，您做得很好了。我只是希望能再款待您一下……您不能再多留几天吗？”  
“艾菲妮亚小姐真是热情好客。这次就先不必了，未来若是还有机会，我们也许还会再见面的。”  
“您要去哪儿？”问出这句话艾菲妮亚顿觉不妥，连忙补上一句，“我可以派人送您过去。”  
魔法师谢绝了她的好意，但却回答了第一个问题。  
“我去研究光。”  
他是这样说的——那个被称为白魔法师的人是这样告诉她的。  
为了更理想的世界，为了再现神的城市。在那个时候妖精一族也一定不用再遭受入侵和战争了吧。他所创造的世界必将拯救她们。她对那个魔法师就是怀着如此近乎虔诚的信任。  
——这就是我和他相遇的时候的事情。艾菲妮亚捧着茶杯，轻言细语道。你是从他那里来的吧，你能告诉我吗，那个人，现在做到了吗？  
一身黑的来客坐在白魔法师曾经坐过的位置上，没有说话。  
就算现在还没有，我也相信他一定能。艾菲妮亚说。他多么温柔啊，当时人人都躲着我们，只有他对我们伸出了援手。我从没见过那么善良的人。  
艾菲妮亚最后也没有从来客的口中得到她想要的回答。  
永远也不会得到了。

【烟花棒】  
上次笑得这么肆无忌惮是什么时候呢？白注视着渡鸦的侧脸想。人类会因为一片落叶而伤感得不能自已，也会因为一颗流星而兴奋雀跃，那种情绪是种奇妙的体验。渡鸦的身上仿佛充满了不会枯竭的活力，望见那灿烂的笑容，就忍不住想要靠近他。  
是因为什么笑得那么开心呢，流星？极光？还是他特地带来的焰火？那只不过是很久之前见过的玩具罢了。白是这样想的，心情却莫名地好转起来。  
“哎，好看吗？”  
“嗯。”  
渡鸦冲白晃了晃手里的焰火。  
“先说一下，这可不是偷来的。超越者大人知道这是什么吧？”  
白颔首，渡鸦的手立刻伸了过来。  
“来，给你的，拿着吧。”  
他的手心握着一支前端已经燃起的烟火，映得白的脸庞霎时明亮了起来。烟火的柄不长，不够两只手的交接，白以拇指和食指拈走烟火，依然势必擦过了渡鸦的指节。  
“我喜欢烟火。一片黑暗中亮起的火光，很漂亮不是吗？”  
不知白听懂了几分，渡鸦只觉得在光的包围之下，白的脸从未显得如此温柔过。

【抱大腿】【*请注意，含有佩露CP倾向】  
白总是准时来接露米诺斯回家。佩特眼看着一直没出声的露米诺斯，在看到白出现在教室门口的时候终于没再忍住，憋了很久的眼泪直流下来。白蹲下，把儿子搂进自己怀里，有一搭没一搭地拍着背。  
佩特觉得自己今天也是够委屈了，但现在还不是哭的时候。他托着下巴晃着腿等着，终于，在白快领着安静下来的露米诺斯走出去的时候，一个套着休闲外套和牛仔裤的男人匆匆推开了门。  
“呜啊——”  
这一声爆哭来得恰是时候，渡鸦不得不把想往白那边揩油的手强行收回来，然后就被佩特狠狠抱住了大腿，一把鼻涕一把泪地往上蹭。渡鸦这人当爸也是当得够意思，第一句不是问出什么事，而是嫌弃得鼻子都皱成了一团：“我靠你小子轻点，这条裤子可是我这个月的工资。”  
“你一个月工资就这点？”  
佩特紧张地抬起了头。渡鸦挠了挠后脑勺：“哎呀，这不是这个月没怎么接活嘛……”  
“我觉得你是出去鬼混了吧。”佩特忧愁到彻底忘记了哭泣（这说不定正是渡鸦的目的）。“我想回家了。我在家一个月的零花钱就有十万呢。”  
“行啊，转学回你的贵族学校吧。”渡鸦耸肩摊手，“别想在这看见露米诺斯了。”  
“你这个混……不对我靠你怎么知道我喜，呸，你怎么知道露米诺斯的名字！”  
“我不仅知道露米诺斯的名字，我还知道他坐哪儿，以及你们每天都吵架。”  
佩特难以置信地看着他：“你调查我们？！我知道了——你最近突然每天过来接送我，原来不是良心发现，是看上了他！变态！”  
“你都脑补了些什么，我要查查你床底下的杂志了。”渡鸦一脸嫌弃，“再说我本来就是为了你好，不信你现在马上去校门口的甜品店买个草莓小蛋糕给露米诺斯，保证他立马原谅你。”  
“真的？”  
虽然渡鸦为什么看穿了一切还是个谜，但当务之急毕竟是哄好露米诺斯，佩特身手敏捷地一溜烟跑了下楼。渡鸦不紧不慢地缀在后面，在孩子们友好(?)交流的时候冲白眨了眨眼睛。  
导致这个月渡鸦一贫如洗的罪魁祸首，微笑着向他点了点头。

【恶感】  
我一直都非常厌恶那家伙。  
但我总免不了和他打交道，因为奥尔卡喜欢他喜欢得要命。奥尔卡喜欢的，我都应该喜欢，可唯独这个人不行。  
“喂，帮我梳头发嘛。”  
奥尔卡经常这样撒娇说。如果那个人当时正好在午后的小憩时间，就会让奥尔卡坐在他的身前，俯身帮她把头发一根根理顺。如果那个人正忙于工作，就会抱歉地微笑，说：  
“现在不可以。过会再来好吗？”  
奥尔卡被其他人拒绝就会生气，但是被他拒绝却从不生气，反而会咯咯地笑。然而在那个人忙完之后，她也不一定立刻去找他梳头发，而是专门挑在那个人忙起来的时候，从庭院中穿过去，向他提几个不切实际的要求。  
奥尔卡喜欢看那个人有些困扰却很温和的表情。我不知道奥尔卡为什么喜欢，也许是因为那个人的头发是白色的。奥尔卡喜欢兔子，兔子皮毛的颜色也是白色的。可是那个人的眼睛是湖面一样的浅蓝色。兔子的眼睛是血红色，我曾经想象过那个人的眼睛变成血红色的样子，不知为何，觉得很可怕。  
“不要老是去找他。”  
我跟奥尔卡说。奥尔卡嘟起了嘴，问我为什么。我只好说：“我觉得他很可怕。”  
“可是他很好看啊。”奥尔卡想了想，“而且是因为他的魔法，我才能和斯乌这样待在一起嘛。”  
奥尔卡说的没错。那个人给了我们人类的肉身，这样我们就可以有更多的方式一起玩耍。可是他同时也说过，人类的躯体是脆弱的、不堪一击的。  
他说这话并不是因为同情，而只是在陈述一个事实，就好像在给我们玩具之前，告诉我们“要轻拿轻放不然会碎掉哦”一样。  
但后来我还是去找那个人了。奥尔卡没有跟我一起。我是受奥尔卡的委托去找那个人的。  
奥尔卡不知从哪里打听到那个人在做研究，是在黑暗之中做关于光的研究。奥尔卡和我对这种事一窍不通，但是奥尔卡说，如果能找到他需要的东西，他一定会高兴的，所以奥尔卡要试试。  
奥尔卡不是真的这么想，她只是单纯想看那个人更多不一样的表情而已。这种心情也许就和逗猫的感觉很相似。我不应该把那个人比作猫。  
于是奥尔卡让我去把她收集到的东西交给那个人。在捧着那些残骸的时候，我并没有这样的感觉，但是在见到那个人之后，我突然发觉自己手中的东西是多么污秽。那个说自己在做研究的魔法师，长发雪白，袍子也是雪白，在极光的映照下微微反射出金色的光芒。他会需要我手里这些被黑暗浸透的东西，听起来真是荒谬。  
但我并不关心他用来做什么。我把东西推到他手里，说：“奥尔卡让我给你。”  
那个人低头看了看。  
“奥尔卡吗……她从哪儿搜集到的这些？”  
“附近怪物的残骸。”  
那个人礼貌地笑了笑，说：“我明白了，谢谢你们。你回去吧。”  
我本应转身就走的。但是，奥尔卡为了这些努力了很久，他的反应却这么平淡，让我很不爽。也许是因为我本来也对他不爽。  
“你要这些干什么？”  
我的语气很冒犯。但那个人没有动怒，甚至连一丝表情波动都没有。  
“斯乌。”  
他叫我的名字。  
“你应该没有忘记，在你拥有人类的身体之前，你和奥尔卡是从哪里诞生的。”  
这之中的道理也有相通的地方，那个人说，自最为纯净的黑暗中，说不定也会诞生出最为纯净的光明。而他正在研究黑暗中的这些可能性。  
我不太理解他说的理想是什么。我只要一直和奥尔卡一起就够了，不需要什么虚无缥缈的理想。  
后来我跟奥尔卡说，就像我们从黑暗中的精灵变成人类的模样，那个人说不定也会从人类的模样落入黑暗吧。  
奥尔卡听完就笑了，她一点都不担心。她觉得角色颠倒的感觉很有趣。  
奥尔卡很快就失去了收集东西的热情。她唯一能坚持的热情就是和我一直待在一起。这样很好，我们本就该待在一起。其他的事情不重要。那个人怎么样，最好都和我们没有关系。

【你身上有他的香水味♪】  
生锈的铁门嘎吱嘎吱地合上，动静颇为惊天动地，仿佛是头即将咬下猎物的怪兽。然而身形原本卡在缝隙里的男人，一个灵活的侧身便溜了过去，只留下嘭地一声沉闷的关门声。

他穿着一身黑漆漆的夜行服，仿佛是想要融入黑夜里，然而那顶怪模怪样的帽子却把低调的打扮毁了个干净。男人一转脚跟打算深入室内，正在这时，铁门右边不祥的红光陡起，一串细如针尖的箭镞冲着他的脖子射了出去！

男人根本就没有来得及动作。

“哎，顶级富豪的安保设施也只是如此而已，真不够意思啊。”

也并不需要动作。一张蓝光凝成的卡牌瞬间出现在他的右侧，完美地吸收掉了所有的威胁。卡牌的中央还绘着渡鸦的纹章，在黑暗的室内微微发亮。

名为渡鸦的怪盗用手杖尖轻轻地把“日暮之霞”挑起来，一个抛物线，宝石稳稳落到他戴着手套的手心。言语之间，仿佛是还嫌弃主人待他的礼遇不够。是不是该干点更出格的事情，怪盗渡鸦的名字才能更辉煌一点呢？他一边勾住窗台纵身往楼下一跃一边想，还没忘记在那儿留下一根漆黑的渡鸦尾羽。

这一层的走廊上隔着几米就有着夜明灯。尽管两侧的夜明灯同样也是名贵的材料制成，怪盗却显得没有丝毫兴趣。如果此刻有人站在走廊上，就能看到黑色的渡鸦帽下竟还是一张少年人的脸庞，眼角上挑，眉梢舒展，顶多只有十五六岁光景。然而少年一路悠闲地穿行，一个人也没有遇见。地上绒绒的地毯掩盖了他的脚步声，也许是心情好，他看起来不慌不忙，也许碰到一位美丽的小姐还能冲人家吹个口哨。

他刚想到这里，就不得不停住了。

走廊的尽头站着一只生物。

不，不是人类。渡鸦老早就调查过了这个宅子一大家子的作息时间，这个时间是不可能有人出现的。

只有一种意外——那就是老太太养的狗。

一条幼年阿拉斯加犬，站在走廊尽头，歪着头用黑色的大眼睛眨巴眨巴地打量着这位奇怪的客人。

花了大概三秒钟时间，它不知为何就做出了此人友好的判断，摇着尾巴撒着欢就朝着此人扑了过去，伴随着一声巨大的、欣喜若狂的“汪~~”。

渡鸦觉得刚才上帝一定是打了个喷嚏，才彻底无视了他难得一次的祈祷。

他慌不择路地一个侧闪，来不及走到门口了，直接撞开窗户就翻了出去。三楼的高度有柔软的草皮缓冲，不至于造成重伤，但是这下子可把整个房子都惊动了，估计要逃出去又得折腾个半天。

——“小鬼，”渡鸦表情严肃地告诫佩特，“行动的时候一定要用这个，知道吗？”

佩特凑过去闻了闻那个小瓶子：“香水？”

“不是……不过也差不多，改变身上的气味的。毕竟会阻挠我们的东西，可不只是魔法机关而已。”

“是吗。”佩特想了想渡鸦那些年吹过的牛，觉得他只是为了给男人用香水找个借口而已。

不过乖巧的徒弟可并没有打算戳穿师傅。

【擦掉一切陪你睡♪】  
白：晚上去干嘛了？

渡鸦：啊？什么干嘛？工作（偷东西）啦……

白：味道变了。

渡鸦：哦！这个嘛，是之前……诶，等等，难道你吃醋了？

白：有点在意而已。

渡鸦：那亲自来检验一下你的怀疑吧，我到底有没有背着你泡妹子……好吗？

~然后就干了个爽~

第二天开始，渡鸦果真没有再用过味道重的香水。

【情人】  
人似玉石，不如玉石似人。盈手的宝石里盛着一捧光，藏着情人的眼角眉梢的掠影，滚烫逼人。人说怪盗生而自由，慕其轻身走马过俗尘，殊不知一夕之间生了贪念，便沦为可悲的守财奴，小心翼翼地守着那点不足为外人道的琼珍。 

宝藏在深深的地底，故人在杳杳的世外。 

他的情人发梢落雪，转瞬天涯。

【樱花味特调】  
杯里的柠檬水已经见底，却迟迟不见满上。孤独的冰块上降落了一瓣樱花，可惜只有被冻住的涟漪无声颤动。  
杯子旁是一只白皙修长的手。手的主人穿着七分袖的黑色衬衫，露出一截瘦削的尺骨。他的另一只手轻轻托着头，蓝色的眼睛若有所思地看着远方。  
很遗憾，并没有人能和这位当代的贤者辩论，原因无他，实在是他的容貌太过于美丽，以至于凡人只能拜倒在那副皮囊之下。  
“抱，抱歉，那个……”  
白的视线移回到面前端着托盘的侍应生身上。穿着短裙和衬衫的年轻女孩不知道为何无法和他对视，脸颊飞起一片红晕，连打工的基本台词都丢了个精光。  
“不好意思，我并没有点过饮料。”  
连开口说话的声音也温文尔雅，像是在谆谆教诲的老师。然而这样只会恶化女孩的状况：“不不不，不是您点的，但是是您的没错……”  
拼拼凑凑地，侍应生总算讲清了原委，无非是有人请这位先生喝一杯饮料。她把粉色的杯子放在白的面前，忙不迭地一连鞠了好几个躬，紧张得差点忘了把托盘拿走。  
白礼貌地说声谢谢，并没有追究到底是谁。碳酸气泡打着旋儿往上飞，樱粉色的液体里倒映着他雪白的头发，衬得整张脸都柔和了不少。  
这时他的脚边被人蹭了一下。  
不，不是名为人类的生物。白穿着九分的长裤，皮鞋鞋帮上方露出一截纤瘦的脚踝。就是这里，又被温暖的毛蹭了一把。  
“喵呜。”  
一只通体黑色的猫，睁着金色的眼睛抬头盯着他看。见白没什么反应，又伸出舌头舔了舔他的裤脚。  
“喵，喵~”  
这只生物抬起前爪，像是要扒到白的腿上，然后被白一把抱了起来，放到了自己的膝盖上。白的裤子似乎是哪里定制的西裤，不幸沦为猫咪的坐垫，他竟然连眉毛都没动一下。  
不知是否是冷饮的缘故，白的手冰凉，手心颤动的动物皮毛让他甚至觉得发烫。他不怎么熟练地抚摸着这只猫，顺便把它作为新的观察对象：这只自来熟的不速之客，一边在他的膝上扭动着身体享受抚摸，一边舔着自己的前爪。  
它的眼睛颜色很浅，能倒映出白没什么表情的脸。又一片樱花飞落，正掉在黑猫不停耸动的鼻尖上，它反射性地抖了下去，又忍不住去嗅那瓣樱花。白突然想起了什么。  
黑猫再度抬起头来的时候，面前对上了一只粉红色的杯子。  
是有人送给白的那杯。从杯里液体的高度看起来，他完全就没动过。  
“喜欢樱花？”这个男人问道。“要尝尝看吗？”  
黑猫一瞬间不知道该怎么回答他——它也没法“回答”他，就算它说“醒醒猫是不能喝这个的啊喂”人类也是听不懂的。  
不过很难拒绝。  
尤其是被白用非常认真的眼神看着的时候，真的很难拒绝。  
于是此春心荡漾的猫皱了皱鼻子，就着男人的手，小心翼翼地伸出了舌头。  
-  
学校出门右拐的小蛋糕店突遭查封关门了，得知这个消息的佩特比露米诺斯还震惊，不过好在脑子好使就是不肯学习的佩特同学灵机一动，赶紧拿出手机打算叫个外卖。  
一公里外有一家奶茶店，新出了一种“樱花味特调”，预览图粉红粉红的看起来非常甜美诱人。佩特正打算心甘情愿地挨一回卖家秀的宰，却不料手机突然被人抽走，惊得他猛地抬头。  
还好还好，不是班主任，是臭着一张脸的渡鸦。这个今天终于想起来接他放学的爸，表情微妙，语重心长地教育他说：“孩子，千万别点这个。”  
“为什么？”  
“除非你想体验喝下一瓶洗手液的恐惧。”  
佩特想象了一下被洗手液的泡沫搅得翻来覆去的食道，顿时觉得喉咙发紧，彻底打消了这个念头。渡鸦帮他点了杯别的饮料，把手机塞回给他，顺便怼了这熊孩子一句：“下次少招惹露米诺斯，再要花钱买甜食哄他，这个月就不给你零花钱了。”  
“哦——”佩特懒得问这个比他还八卦的爸从哪儿听到的消息，“别担心，我和露米诺斯现在关系可好了。”  
渡鸦翻了个白眼：“这家外卖速度怎样，不会露米诺斯走的时候还送不到吧。”  
“不会，露米诺斯他爸一般很晚才会来接……”  
佩特卡住了。  
渡鸦朝着他眼神的方向回头望过去。一个白发的男人站在门口，肩膀上还沾着一瓣没有来得及拂下去的樱花。

【武侠AU】（隐士白x义盗渡鸦）【*是个坑】  
时值谷雨，细雨如针，于后街青石板间缝出一线青草，戳乱一池碧水。是年早春来得奇迟，沿岸河堤上缺了杨柳，风里夹着丝丝寒意。  
一袭斗笠割开江南烟雨，男子青衫乌靴，手攀一柄玉箫，上边儿的坠子顺着他招摇的动作摇来晃去。远望过去，不过是这边陲水镇上一个溜了农忙出来闲逛的浪荡子，然而若是留意男人貌似从容的步伐，才能觅得一丝不寻常。  
这后街小巷所铺石板，恐怕是因远离大道，少有人至，镇上拨的银子一紧张，免不得有些偷工减料。晴天赶路倒也罢了，偏偏碰上阴雨天，若是被那凸起的齿牙一绊，或者一脚踏上一块没铺实的石板，反被泥水溅上满满一裤腿，便是抱怨也没处说去。  
而这男人溜达了小半天，长靴竟丝毫不见脏污。不仅如此，若是仔细看他行路时的鞋底，便会发觉，男人即使是踩到石板的坑洼处，却竟也是浮在水面上的，不曾下陷半分。  
须知轻功一脉，飞檐走壁看似不俗，却不过是基础中的基础。化有形为无形，步步皆是玄机，却又春风化雨，遁于无所，则反是另一重境界了。  
不知为何此人不去武林一试牛刀，却偏要来这寻常江南水镇。

【为什么要想不开去和老白比拼魅力呢】  
好不容易把老白从研究所拖出来上街，结果因为街上的女孩子全都盯着老白看而大吃醋的师傅  
渡鸦：……  
老白：？怎么了吗  
渡鸦：（老子的魅力真的就差那么多吗？？？）

因为被一群可爱的女孩子包围而洋洋得意的师傅  
渡鸦：嘿~白~（炫耀的语气）  
老白：？怎么了吗  
女孩子：哇~~那边的白发帅哥更好看耶~~（呼啦一下围到老白身边）  
渡鸦：……

【April Fool!】  
渡鸦：其实……人家怀上了……  
白：？  
渡鸦：你的孩子  
白：从科学角度而言人类的男性并没有子宫，因此那样的情况是不可能发生的。  
渡鸦：过分！不能配合一下吗？  
白：……  
白：好的。请问您今天吐了吗？吐了几次？什么时候发现的？去哪儿做的检查？  
渡鸦：梗也不是这么接的啦！！！

如果还有更新的话就再凑凑发一篇文章组成一个系列……（还能有吗


End file.
